Can love beat all
by WerrieAnna
Summary: Set after season 2. Tommy's back and with Jude. But, people are trying to break them up CAN LOVE BEAT ALL?
1. Chapter 1

DO NOT OWN INSTANT STAR

This Starts 6 months after Season 2 finished

Tommy's been back for 5 months and is recording an album.

Karma the new 'It girl' at G-major.

Tommy is the producer for both Jude and Karma.

Kwest and Sadie are a couple.

Jude and Tommy are trying to work things out and be a couple. But Jude is worried that Tommy is starting to be more interested in Karma.

(Shadow is by Britney Spears)

Jude walks into the G-major ready to record her new song. She walks into studio A to see Kwest Tommy and Karma talking. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked loud trying to get Tommy's attention. "girl your here late whats happened?"

"my ride didn't show up so I had to walk." she said looking at Tommy. As he went to apologize she stuck up her hand "can we just record my new song so I can leave?"

And with that said walk into the recording booth.

Tommy pressed the button "in three Jude. Three, two" and pointed to her. She started singing hoping Tommy was listening to her :

Your body's warm

But you are not

You give a little

Not a lot

You coup your love

Until we kiss

You're all I want

But not like this

I'm watching you disappear

But you, you were never here

It's only your shadow

Never yourself

It's only your shadow

Nobody else

It's only your shadow

Filling the room

Arriving too late

And leaving too soon

And leaving too soon

Your body gives

But then holds back

The sun is bright

The sky is black

Can only be another sign

I cannot keep what isn't mine

You left and it lingers on

But you, you were almost gone

It's only your shadow

Never yourself

It's only your shadow

Nobody else

It's only your shadow

Filling the room

Arriving too late

And leaving too soon

And leaving too soon

I cannot tell if you mean what you say

You say it so loud, but you sound far away

Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul

Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall

I'm watching you disappear

But you, you were never here

It's only your shadow

Never yourself

It's only your shadow

Nobody else

It's only your shadow

Filling the room

Arriving too late

No, no, no

It's only your shadow

It's only your shadow

Nobody else

It's only your shadow

Arriving too late

And leaving too soon

It's only your shadow

When jude finished she looked up to see Tommy staring at her with a look of sadness to him. She just grab her bag and walked out leaving him to think


	2. Chapter 2

Jude keep walking with Tommy following her. "Girl, Jude, slow down."

He called as he court up to her in the lobby, and grab her arm and turned her around to face him.

Looking at her face he saw tears falling down. Wiping them off her cheek with his thumb "Girl what's up? That song was so... I don't know but what was it about?"

"You figure it out and then if, you got time come talk to me. O.k!"

At that she tried to leave again, but Tommy just grabbed her again holding her to face him "Jude what's up?"

They were interrupted by Darius "Hay, I told you when you started this little thing NO PDA at the job, so either go do your work or leave."

"Don't worry D I finished the song and I'm going so Tommy can go back to what his best at and I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that walked out the doors leaving them staring at her. "Yoh T what's up with Jude?"

"Thats what I was trying to find out when you came over."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Toooommmmyyyyyy can you come help me with my song? Plllleeeaaassee" asked Karma from the studio doors. "Yeah I'm coming."

She smiled and went back in as Tommy left Darius and went to join her.

On the other side of the lobby Sadie and Kwest stood watching everything "your best friend is either blind or dumb?" Sighed Sadie going back to her seat.

"I think he's both, but you dated him so you should know that."

"Yeah but, dated as in post. I'm dating you know and loving every minute of it." She cooed and kissed him.

"Hay the NO PDA means you two too." commited Darius as he walked back into his office. Putting his head back out "oh and T's always been clueless and if he don't wise up he's going to loss his Girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Jude was sitting in her car thinking about 5 month ago when Tommy walked back into her life after a month.

**(flashback 5 month)**

Kwest and Sadie had come into the studio with Jude 'cause she had a new song and needed to get it recorded while she was in the right mood, Kwest and Jude had already mixed the music it just need the lyrics.

As Jude was setting up the mic a person came into the studio and sat in the back so she couldn't she him. He put his finger to his lips telling Sadie and Kwest to keep quite as Jude started to sing her song :

(Porcelain Heart - Barlow Girl)

Broken heart one more time

Pick yourself up, why even cry

Broken pieces in your hands

Wonder how you'll make it whole

You know, you pray

This can't be the way

You cry, you say

Something's gotta change

And mend this porcelain heart of mine

Someone said "A broken heart

Would sting at first then make you stronger"

You wonder why this pain remains

Were hearts made whole just to break

You know, you pray

This can't be the way

You cry, you say

Something's gotta change

And mend this porcelain heart

of mine

Creator only You take brokenness

And create it into beauty once again

You know, you pray

This can't be the way

You cry, you say

Something's gotta change

You know, you pray

This can't be the way

You cry, you say

Something's gotta change

And mend this porcelain heart

Please mend this porcelain heart

of mine

of mine

Jude sat there with her head down tears streaming down her face while the rest looked in pure amazement. That was all except the figure who had walked into the recording booth. "Girl I just can't start to say how much I'm sorry for every little thing I've done to you. It's like everything I do turns out wrong and thats not what I want."

Jude looked up for the first time since he came in "Tommy I know that your sorry but it doesn't stop my heart from hurting when you do these things. God Tom we were about to take the next step and you walk in and tell me that your going and you don't think you'll be back, what do you think was going to happen? I was going to tell the manger and through you a good bye party?"

"No I thought you be pissed, but at the time I did think I wasn't going to see you again."

Tommy sighed and walked up to her "Jude I want to take you out to lunch on the date we didn't get and I'll explain everything to you. O.k?"

She nodded and went with him

**(end of flashback)**

She knew she gave in to easily but who could say no to Tommy with a face like his. They went to lunch and he explained all about his sister and niece and that the bald guy being his dad.

After that they started to get back to were they were and then two months ago he told her that he had a surprise for her at the studio.

(flashback)

Jude got into the studio to she Kwest at the sound board and Tommy in the booth ready to sing.Kwest pressed record and tommy started

( Now That I Found You - MyTown)

How can I believe that my

Heart would find someone like you

You see the real me

No in-betweens, I had nowhere to hide

You took away the walls around me

Made me feel safe to share my truth

I see the heavens open

A heart that once was broken

Is holding nothing back

Now that I found you

You hold me like a prayer

And touch me everywhere

A lifetime just ain't enough

To love you true

Now that I found you

Now that I found (you)

You believe we're meant to be

Our chemistry will last forever

And through the years we'll see some tears

We'll conquer fears

Together we will grow

Looking in your eyes they tell me

I'll no longer have to be alone

I see the heavens open

A heart that once was broken

Is holding nothing back

Now that I found you

You hold me like a prayer

And touch me everywhere

A lifetime just ain't enough

To love you true

Now that I found you

Now that I found (you)

You, you see me

The real me

You believe in me

So glad that I found you

Jude just stared at him as he finished 'was that about her?' was the question on her mind. Kwest saw her and knocked her arm "go to your man Jude." Smiling at her.

Tommy stood up as she came into the room "did you like it?" Her only answer was to pull him into a kiss.

(end of flashback)


	4. Chapter 4

Jude was sitting in the car thinking of the past couple of months. Everything was going great both Jude and Tommy's albums and relationship were going great that was until she turned up. never has the term 'Karma's a bitch' been taken so literal.

**(Flashback 1 month ago)**

Darius came into the studio "Jude, T come met newest member of G-Major. Tom you might recognize her."

"Her?" Jude questioned as the went into Darius' office.

"Yep Jude meet Karma the newest artist Tommy you remember Karma" "Tommy long time no see" "yeah How have you been Karma? Whats it been 3 years?"

Karma walked up to Tommy rubbing his arm right in front of Jude "Tom It's been 4 how can you forget it was the best. You, me, and the three weeks in that condo."

Darius seeing the look Jude was giving Karma he hurried along "Tom you will be Karma's producer with Kwest as your side man, don't worry you'll still be Jude's but both your album's are going great so you can help Karma's. Now Jude I want you to do a duet with Karma."

"D I just did one with Mason!"

"Yes but this one is going to have a video and all if it turns out great. C'mon Jude show her how its done."

Darius had whispered the last in Jude's ear getting a smile from her. "Fine I'll do it."

**(end of Flashback)**

They worked on the song for two whole weeks before they had it ready to record and it was perfect for what had been going on between them.

**(Flashback two weeks later)**

Ever since Karma arrived she has been hitting on Tommy and taking all of his time, she had also been doing it all in front of Jude knowing that Tommy and Jude were dating.

In the studio they got ready to record. Standing ever side of the mic, staring daggers at each other till the music started up then they sang

( The Boy Is Mine - Brandy & Monica)

(chorus)

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

(Jude)

I think it's time we got this straight

Let's sit and talk, face to face

There is no way you could mistake him, for your man

Are you insane

(Karma)

See I know that you may be

Just a bit jealous of me

Cause you're blind if you can't see

That his love is all in me

(Jude)

See I tried to hesitate

I didn't want to say, what he told me

He said, without me

He couldn't make it through the day

Ain't that a shame

(Karma)

And maybe you misunderstood

Cause I can't see how he could

Wanna change something that's so good

All of my love was all it took

(chorus)

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

(Karma)

Must you do the things you do

Keep on acting like a fool

You need to know, it's me not you

And if you didn't know it, girl it's true

(Jude)

I think that you should realize

And try to understand, why

He is a part of my life

I know it's killing you inside

(Karma)

You can say what you wanna say

What we have, you can't take

From the truth, you can't escape

I can tell the real, from the fake

(Jude)

When will you get the picture

You're the past, I'm the future

Get away, it's my time to shine

If you didn't know, the boy is mine

(chorus)

(Karma)

You can't destroy this love I've found

Your silly games, I won't allow

The boy is mine, without a doubt

You might as well throw in the towel

(Jude)

What makes you think that he wants you

When I'm the one that brought him to

This special place that's in my heart

Cause he was my love, right from the start

(chorus 2x)

(Karma) Not yours

(Jude) But mine

(Karma) Not yours

(Jude) But mine

(Karma) Not yours

(Jude) But mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

As the song finished Tommy, Kwest and Darius in the other room were bitting there nails "T you've got yourself a fall on cat fight going on in the booth"

"Shut up Kwest."

Both of them were Quite as the girls came in "Well did you like it?"

"It was great, I can see the money rolling in already." Darius grinned rubbing his hands together. "Well if thats all me and Jude have a dinner to get to on time" Tommy said grading his and Jude's stuff running out the door before everything started up.

**(end of Flashback)**


	5. Chapter 5

In the studio Tommy was trying to get Karma's new song finished so he could go find Jude.

"O.k Karma just need your vocals and we can get out of here."

She went into the Booth ready to sing to Tommy a she new would make him see strait and get back with her and forget about Jude.

(Betcha she don't love you - Jessica Simpson)

Last night I saw you out

Hangin with another girl

Tell me what that's all about

You used to be my world

6 days and 7 nights

Since we decided to say goodbye

But I'm still feeling you

I can't get you outta my mind

I tried so hard to fight it

But I can't let you go

No way to deny it

(CHORUS)

And I betcha she don't love you like I do

And I betcha she's not giving you all that you need

If you don't remember let me remind you

No one in the world

Could ever love you

Better then I do

Better then I do

Don't even fool yourself

She'll never take my place

Put her up back on the shelf

She'll never win this race

Through all the ups and downs

I was always there for you

And now you think about

Somebody else so

No one could do you better

But you know you know what

I'll wait here forever

(CHORUS)

She'll never take my place

No one could do the things I do

I bring the lovin outta you

Deep in your heart you know it's true

Better believe it

You know that you should be with me

I got the lovin that ya need

It's just the way it's gotta be

Can't ya see yeah

You know I treated you right

I know the things that you like

And this much I know for sure

That no one in the world

Could ever love you more

(CHORUS x3)

As soon as she finished singing Tommy started packing up "that was great Karma you were great I'll give it to D tomorrow." Getting to the door he herd her talk "Tommy come on I won't to do it again make it great."

She was just trying to keep him from Jude and being the perfectionist he was he agreed sitting back down.

It was just after 9 when they finally finished and Tommy pack up and went out the door before Karma could say anything else to make him stay. He went strait to Jude's house and knocked the door, only to get Sadie answer.

"Where's Jude?"

"Nice to see you to Tom. She's at the club its 'Open Mic Night'. She went with Jamie and Patsy about an hour ago."

"Thanks Sades."

Running to his car and heading to the club and to Jude.

The hole ride there he was thinking what she meant earlier. He went in to see Patsy get up on stage

(I've been watching you - Natalie Imbruglia)

"This is for my friend Jude, it's just what I been watching"

When the rose.

slaps your face

says your pain is a state of grace

mirror cracks

image bleeds

he'll touch your desires

but not your needs

I stand at an open window

I see everything there is to see

I've been watching you

isn't it true the fool keeps taking you down down

taking you

I've been watching you

isn't it true the world keeps taking you down down

taking you

party ends

on the floor

hear a voice

behind the door

in the dark

you play his games

forget yourself

forget your name

I stand at an open window

I see everything there is to see

I've been watching you

isn't it true the fool keeps taking you down down

taking you

I've been watching you

isn't it true the world keeps taking you down down

taking you

so there you are all dressed in black

walk away and don't look back

but if you must then cast a stone

the light is on but there's nothing and no one home (I think)

cos i've been watching you

isn't it true the fool keeps taking you down down

taking you

I've been watching you

isn't it true the world keeps taking you down down

taking you

I said I I've been watching you

Isn't it true the fool keeps taking you down down

taking you

I've been watching you

isn't true the world keeps taking you down down

taking you down.

Tommy relised what it was she was taking about and was going to show Jude then and there who he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh before I forget Jude is already 18 and legal and stays over Tommy's sometime

Tommy walked up to the Man whispered in his ear and got up on stage "and here for your plesure is Tommy Quincy."

"Okay so this is for my gourgus blonde who can sing like an angel." Tommy said into to the mic while sorting out the giutar.

At a table Jamie Patsy and Jude sat "Okay he could of just described half the girls here." Patsy hits him around the head "you know he's talking about Jude morron, just shut up he's about to sing"

(She's No You - Jesse McCartney)

They got a lotta girls

Who know they got it going on

But nothing's ever a comparison to you

Now can't you see that your the only one I really want

And everything I need

Is everything you do?

Any girl walk by, don't matter

'Cause your looking so much better

Don't ever need to get

Caught up in jealousy

She could be a super-model

Every magazine... the cover

She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

(Chorus:)

She's no you... oh, no

You give me more than I could ever want

She's no you

I'm satisfied with the one I've got

'cause your all the girl

That I've ever dreamed

She's only a picture on a magazine

She's no you... she's no you

They got a lot of girls

Who dance in all the videos

But I prefer the way you do,

The way you move

You're more than beautiful

And I just wanna let you know

That all I ever need

Is what I've got with you

Any girl walk by, don't matter

Every time your looking better

I think your perfect

There ain't nothing I would change

She could be a super-model

Every magazine... the cover

She'll never, ever take my heart away

(Repeat chorus)

No one's ever gonna get to me

Oh, the way you do

Now baby can't you see

That you're the one... the only one

Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close

No one's ever been comparable to you

I don't want nothing I don't got

I don't need nothing but you

I can't get more than you give me

Don't stop anything you do.

Your all that... all that, and then some

You know what... just what I need

And no girl, no place and no where

Could mean a thing to me.

(Repeat chorus)

Jude Walked up to the stage when he had finished "I love you but to make shore I want you to sing a song and you HAVE to sing this song" smiling she whispered in his ear, then went off the stage. "This is to show you I really and turly love you Jude Harrison"

(Pick Up The Pieces - Alexz Johnson)

If I was a drift on an ocean all alone

You came and rescued me

When I was far from home

Rush of love around my heart

Just as I fell apart

(Chorus)

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)

Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain

You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again

Ooo ya

Careful, we're fragile and easily we break

In your arms I'm certain

It's all the love we make

Rush of love around my heart

Just as you take my hand

(Chorus)

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)

Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain

You've picked the pieces and put me back together

I'll write you name in

Stars across the sky (stars across the sky)

We'll drift away in

To eachothers eyes

Hey ya (Hey ya) Hoy ya ya ya yaya, oh ya ya

(Chorus)

Nobody ever cared as much for me

Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain

You've picked the pieces and put me back together

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)

Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain

You've picked the pieces and put me back together again

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)

Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain

You've picked the pieces and you've put me back together again

As the crowd clapped and cheer (girls pleading for Tommy's number) he got off the stage walked up to Jude. "I love you Girl do you beleive me now?"

"Yes Quincy I beleive you and I love you."

"Good can we go home i'm tired and I want you all to myself." Jude nodded her head and they left.

"Don't mind us Jude we're fine on our own" Pasty shouted laughing at Tommy as he picked Jude and carried her out the club.


	7. Chapter 7

When Tommy and Jude got back to Tommy's they were both wide awake so they decided to talk about the Karma problem that they were having, or should I say Tommy brought it up "Jude what is it that has you thinking that anyone but you could have my love, God I mean it took me nearly 3 years to get my head out of my ass and ask you out. I love you Jude no one eles no Karma is going to come between you and me."

"Then why have you been spending all that time with her at the studio when you don't have to? Why did you let her all over you and right in my face?"

"I do not!"

Jude crossed her arms sitting on the couch at the other end that Tommy was at "Yes you do, God you are blind Tom. She's beside you touching you every chance she has and she makes the lamest things up to keep you at the studio late."

Tommy grab Jude's arms pulling her on to his lap to get face to face "Jude if she does all this the only reason I don't notice it, is 'cause i'm staring at you most of the time if not that i'm tring to make her music good enough D wont make me work more time with her. But if you want then I will try and watch out when she does these things and pull you close to me and kiss you."

Jude rolled her eyes while smiling at him "I love you Quincy but sometimes you are dumb but then your just say the cutes stuff and make all the right moves and you just can't stay mad."

"All the right moves aah. Then heres another one."

He said picking her up and taking her to his room. "Keep making those moves Quincy and you'll never get rid of me."

"Oh I don't want to get rid of you I want to keep you for the rest of my life." and that said he closed the door showing her just how much he loved her.

If only it could of stayed that way.


	8. Chapter 8

**this chap is for Alexzj18 **

In the morning Tommy drove Jude home, kissing her and tell her he'll pick her up later for work.

After Tom had drove off she went to step in when she heard shouting from in the house. "What do you mean I can't live in my own house?"

"I mean Vicky that you put it up for sale and ran off with your new husband leaving our two daughters with no mom, or home. So I brought it and now live here with my daughters and my fiancee."

"Well I'm back now and me and Don want our house o.k so all of you can go live one big happy family but not in my house."

At that Jude came in the door "this isn't your house anymore you sold it remember now it legally belongs to me, Sadie and Dad. Go to the lawyers, the paper works all there.

So if that's it I have to get ready for work." With that said she started up the stairs, only to get half way up when "Just were have you been Jude all night out I take it your dad doesn't give you rules?"

"No he gives us rules the rule is if we stay over at our boyfriends house to call and say we aren't coming home"

"Boyfriend house, Judith Sisle Harrison your to young-"

Jude stopped her mom " NO mom I'm not I am 18 now well nearly 19 now you been gone nearly 2 years. Oh and just so you know my boyfriend is Tommy as in Tom Quincy."

"Why is tere sow'twin?" came from the stairs were Annabella, Jude's little sister "Bella did we wake you? Come on, help me pick my clothes the grown ups need to talk."

As she walked up the stairs Jude heard "And just who is that?"

"That as you so put it Vic is my daughter. Annabella and shes coming on 2"

Half an hour later Tommy walk though the door with Kwest and Sadie. To see Jude with Bella at the top of the stairs "Tom-Tom" screamed Bella as she ran down and into his arms. "Jude whats going on?" Sadie ask but before she could say anything, Victoria came into the hall and the first thing she saw was Sadie's growing belly and Kwest's arm around her. "What the hell are you doing here Mom? did you run out of money or did you just come to get you stuff? Because it's all in boxes in the garage."

From the stairs Jude answered "No she wants us out of the house that apparently she thinks is still hers. Oh and when she means Us she means everyone that isn't her or Don."

"Oh no Jude you two can stay you Just can't date these boys and Sadie you will have to get rid of that." Pointing to her stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

By this time Tom had put Bella down and walked up in front of Vic shelding Jude while Kwest had put Sadie behind him, "Now listen here Mrs Harrison I know your trying to do the best for the girls but their both happy and old anough to make thir own choses."

"Tommy I don't care frankly about your opinion. I bet you got a girl for every night, thats what happened with Sadie you cheated on her."

"I Didn't cheat on Sadie and I'm not going to cheat on Jude I love her to much to do that to her."

Someone knocked on the door Jude ansawered it to find two officers standing there.

"Hello miss we had a complant of a agruement get out of hand from one of your neighbours can we come in?"

"Yes of course may be you can help us out here." Said Vicky in her politest vocie. "You see officers these people are going against the law you see this one here is dating my youngest daughter with a 7 year age gap and the coloured man next to him has gotten my other daughter pregent with out consent and all this I find out when I come home to find that my Ex husband and his other half has taken my house as his and won't get out."

The officers looked at each other then to the group by the stairs. "Okay one at a time, frist off you mr?"

"Quincy"

"Mr. Quincy how old are you?"

"I'm 26 and my girlfriend Jude is 18 coming on 19 and before you ask we have only be dating for just over 5 month look in any magazine."

The officer nodded and went on to Sadie and Kwest "Miss was it your choses to have sex with this gentleman?"

"Yes, it was this is my boyfriend of almost 9 month."

"Okay now you Mr Harrison who dose this house belong to?"

"It belongs to me as my Ex wife try to sell it when she left to a diffent country with her husband and now that she's back she wants everything she left."

"Stuwart that is a lie I never put the house up for sale."

"I hate to tell you and break this dream your in. But, there was a sign out there for over a month till I brought it. The're forms singed by you, do you want to see? So officers these boys are both fine with me for my daughters and could you please take my Ex wife and her husband out of my house."

With that said the officers took her and Don out side but not before Vicky shouted to them "This isn't over by along shot for any of you!"

The next day Jude came into the studio with Sadie. "Can we record this new song I've writen now 'cause I need it out of my head.""Of course Girl don't have to ask just get in there."

When they were ready Jude began singing her heart out about her mom and what happened yesterday.

(Nobody Wins - The Veronicas)

Hold your head up high

You're never wrong

Somewhere in the right you belong

You would rather fight than walk away

What a lonely way to breathe the air

What an unlovely way to say you care

Now we're too far gone for me to save

And I never thought that we'd come to this

Maybe there's beauty in goodbye

(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight, then you walk away)

There's just no reason left to try

(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)

You push me away

Another black day

Let's count up the reasons to cry

Look what you've missed, living like this

Nobody wins (nobody wins)

Searching for the truth in your eyes

Found myself so lost don't recognize

The person now that you, you claim to be

Don't know when to stop, or where to start

You're just so caught up in who you are

Now you're far too high for me to see

I'd never thought that we'd come to this

Maybe there's beauty in goodbye

(no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)

There's just no reason left to try

(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)

You push me away

Another black day

Let's count up the reasons to cry

Look what you've missed, living like this

Nobody wins (nobody wins)

You never say you're sorry

Try to tell me that you love me

But don't - it's too late to take it there

Maybe there's beauty in goodbye

(no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)

There's just no reason left to try

(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)

You push me away

Another black day

Let's count up the reasons to cry

Look what you've missed, living like this

Nobody wins

(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)

Nobody wins


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week snice what happened at the Harrison's. When Jude trying getting into her bank and found out that she was frozen out of it. Going to G-majors she asked Sadie if she had tried to get any money then went to her dad.

"Jude I hate to say this but you got me to sign everything about your money over to your mom and you don't get trusted with it till you 21 so I would go talk to her and see what she has to say."

Tommy took Jude over to her moms new place and waited in the car not wanting any more trouble then needed. As Jude knocked her mom aswered with a smug smile on her face "I wondered how long it would take you to come over. Now shall we talk about things?"

Jude walked out of the house crying, and Tommy got out of the car as soon as he saw. "Jude, Girl, what'd she say to you?"

flashback

Jude sat down on the chair facing her mom. "Now There's only a few things that you and your sister need to do to get the money. Frist you and Tommy can't be. He's to old for you and I just don't like him, Second your sister gives up the baby and Third and final you both move in here with me and Don and don't talk to your father, _that_ whore and their runt of child. I don't mind you two working in G-major but you will not work with Tommy or Kwest this is for Sadie to."

By this time Jude was in tears "NO mom I want give up the love of my life and I know Sadie want give her child away and I would rather go on living the way I am now, poor, then living with money and under those rules just because you married a asshole and became a cow dosen't mean we have to, too.

Call me when my mom comes back and not this person with a stick glued up her ass." Jude went to walk out the door but before she turned round "Oh by the way Darius has stop putting my money into that acount and he knows how much was in there. So we will be seeing you and your husband in court."

end flashback

By the time she had finished telling Tommy she had her arms around Tommy crying into to his chest.

Bringing her face to met his Tommy wipes the tears away and kissed her lightly on the lips "You are doing the right thing and we're all standing beside you okay, I love you."

"I love you too, but you know the worst part is? Some where in me I still love her, she's still my mom and I just can't not love her."

"Of course you can't stop loving her, she's still the same person who helped raise you. She'll come back soon. Come lets go home and you can lie down."


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy took Jude back to his, so she could rest while he phone Darius and brought him up to speed. Over the next week Jude was in different meetings trying to work out what to do about her mom. All the lawyers that Darius got told her the same thing, even thou the money was Jude's that her mother still had the rights to it, and all they could do was stop the money going into her bank and into a new one. The only thing that was that they had to get Mrs. Smothe (Jude's moms new name) to sign the rights back to Mr. Harrison.

Right now Jude was sitting in the meeting room in G-major with Tommy, Darius, Her mom and dad, Don, and two lawyers. Jude's lawyer was talking "Mrs Smothe you have the right to keep the payments into your bank but, we find that it is in Jude's best that you sign it over to her Father as she is living in he care now."

"You think it's best for Jude if I hand her money away to the man that so far has cheated on, me, left me, then gotten the other women pregnant. Not to mention that while in his care one of our daughters has gotten pregnant and the other is having an illegal relationship with someone 7 years older.

I see no were there that signing over the rights to Jude money is the best for Jude." Mrs. Somthe huffed out. The whole time Don was there beside her telling her that she was right.

"Mom you can not really think that you are the right one here, you have in the last year and a half been off in another country with someone that you met and married in less then a month of divorcing dad. Yes he was wrong in what he did but at lest he stepped up admitted he was wrong and is trying to make it right.

He was there when I turned 18, he was there when Tommy came back and we got together, he's been there for Sadie and Kwest since they found out that they were having a baby, GOD he's even had a third child and raising us all with a women that makes him happy. And, one last thing Yvette has been a better mother to me these last two years then you have."

By this time both Tommy and her dad had tried to calm her down but in the end Tommy took her outside to cool off, only to find Karma there smiling.

"Tommy why are you with her, her whole families a basket case? You should just be with me and you could have a good time and I'll show you what she can do I can do ten times better."

Before Tommy could say anything Jude had jumped at Karma and pushed her to the floor, slapping, scratching and pulling at her hair. "CAT FIGHT" screamed SME as they walk into see the two at each other. Tommy tried to get them to stop but couldn't on his own so he got Kwest to help. "Twenty on Jude I felt her punch." Speid said to an intern.

When Tommy and Kwest had gotten the girls appart someone behind them spock "And you think that he is still right for her?"


End file.
